


Samurai Jack: Fate of Destiny

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samurai Jack has a secret to find/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samurai Jack: Fate of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> VTHORS NOTE: I OSKED A FRIEND FOR A FIC IDEAS TO BE WRITING AT SND SO HE TOLD ME TO SAMURAI JACK AND I DID THIS

CHAPTER ONE: A PROPECY TO DISCOVERY

Samurai Jack was in the woods. he travoleed though the woods because he ahad to find AKU to find him and destroy him for the future and what did he did wrong to the peoples becau hes is evil when jack found a vililage hiding in the woods from him

the cratcures in the vilag e told Jack that he was to defat Aku and jack surprise because "How did yo uknow"

"it is part of the propehcet " the leader told him "that to destroy aku to make him dead for the future you have to use the destiny blade to stop him' and jack had to frown at thinking "where does get the sword "

"A temple is in the jungle to find it that we are the guardians to wait for you Samurai Jack"

CHAPTER TWO: JACK GETS THE SWORD

Jack went out of the village and into t woods where he temple was sgoing to be and he found it. and he went inside and he found some robots but mlike made of stone and he confused because they wer been alread destroyd by a sword when he go in and find the Sotsman

"What are you doing here" Jack domanded "sgoing to get ehw Blade of Desmity to sell" : but I need thed sword to fight the Aku"  
"it is too bad that I want it first' and the Scotmsan used his machingun leg to shoot a t a robot that died over and got went to the temple deeper and Jack after him

and the sword was on a statut holding the BLADE OF DESTINY in the middle ot the room and the scotsman tried to take the sword but he coldnt "Wwhy happens this" he angered at the sword

"let me try" and jack took the sword from the statue and scotsman sturprised "you are actulay the hero"

"thank you scotsman" and Jack went going

CHAPTER HREE HE FIGHTS AKU

Jack went to the evil mountin where Aku was holding hisself to wait for jack to fight him. "Aku it is time to fight" and aku came ald laughed at Jack "hahahah! you mortal cannot best AKU" and he transform into bear monster and swipe at jack but jack used the Blade of Destiny to cut off bear arm and Aku schocked at! "HOW"

"i have the blade of Destiny!" and Samurai Jack leaped into air to attack Aku's head

BUT DOES IT WORK? I mugth wrote a seeuel to find out? The end?


End file.
